A Hybrid's Love
by RavenMichaelis1
Summary: What if Bella wasn't Isabella Swan, but Isabella Winchester? The Vampire Diaries/Twilight/Supernatural
1. Prologue

My name is Isabella Marie Winchester, I have two brother my twin Sam and Dean Winchester. Our parents are John and Mary Winchester, when me and Sam were just babies a person named Azazel came into our nursery and fed both of us his blood. My mother Mary walked into the room afterwords and found the man, he killed her that day and our father from that day wanted revenge on the demon who killed our mother. I lived all my life with my brothers, we became hunter with our father but time passed by and when I was almost killed by a wendigo my father decided to send me to my Uncle Charlie's home to keep me safe. I then became Isabella Swan so I can hide, I went to school and met a boy named Edward Cullen and I fell in love with him and started to date him. I found out he was a vampire, a different kind and we dated for a year but on my 18th birthday I got a paper cut and got attacked by Jasper his brother. He left me a few days later, I was depressed but my best friend Jake I met the first day I came here Kept me company. I then found out a week later he was a werewolf or shape shifter, I did something stupid and had to go save Edward from the Volturi. We got back together and everything has been fine, he purposed to me and I thought everything was going to be ok well I was wrong, this is how it began...


	2. Leaving Forks

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I had been busy all morning helping Charlie clean the house, I look down at the engagement ring Edward gave me and smiled. Its been two years since I haven't seen Dean or Sam and I miss them and I miss hunting, they call me now and then and tell me about their hunts. This past week was bad since I couldn't sleep without having a nightmare, I haven't told Sam or Dean about them and I think I dream of Lucifer. The last time I talked to my brothers is when Sam accidently let out Lucifer, Dean was mad at him and I wasn't because it wasn't his fault. I heard my cell phone ring as I looked at the caller ID and smiled as I answered.

[Sam/Bella]

Hello?

Bella! I miss you sis

Hey Brother, how is everything?

Dean is being a ass, he doesn't trust me at all and its annoying

Well of course dean is an ass, but I will talk to him later I am going to head to my fiance's house

Ooo getting married?

Yes, but I haven't told them anything yet

Well tell them when you can sis and I got to go Dean is yelling at me

Bye Sam

Bye Isa

I hung up as I grabbed my keys and left a note to Charlie, I was going to wait at the house for them to get back from hunting. I got in the truck and started it as I drove, I was thinking of telling the cullen's about me being a hunter and about Lucifer but I felt it will put them in danger. My cell ran as I grabbed it and answered without looking at the Caller Id.

[Unknown person/Bella]

Bella

I heard a guy said as I looked at the number and didn't recognize it

Who is this?

Scared my little angel

I parked the truck on the side and stopped as I froze

h..how did you know that name

I was a bit afraid since my mother use to call me that when I was a baby

I am coming for you soon

I heard him hang up as I took a deep breath and shivered, I felt it was Lucifer who called me using someone he is possessing. I started the truck and drove to the Cullen's house as I got out and heard moaning from inside the house, "weird" I mumbled as I saw all the family outside and looking at me with a sad look. I knew something was up and I felt I couldn't breath, I walked up to the house and looked at Jasper as he looked at Edward's window. I closed my eyes as I breathed slowly trying to calm myself because if I get angry I might use my powers, I put my hand on Jasper's shoulder as I walked inside and upstairs. I stopped at Edward's door as I heard moaning coming from behind the door, I opened the door and froze at what I am staring at. Edward was on top of Alice as they were having sex, I looked at then disgusted as I glared at them with so much hate that the windows in the room shattured because of my anger. "Bella" Edward said as I walked off and down the stairs hearing the get some clothes on, I felt Rose hug me and rub my back as I hugged back. I then hugged Jasper knowing he was going through the same thing, I hear them come down the stares as I stare at them. "Bella I'm.." Alice said but I stopped them and said, "no! your not sorry at all, I thought you were my best friend Alice! I thought I could trust you and you think I will forgive you for this" I glared at her and then at Edward, "and you! I saved you from the Volturi and I loved you but you cheat on me with you fucking sister! I forgave you for leaving me in the woods and I got back together with you and even said yes when you purposed" I yelled as I felt Rose rub my back. "Bella please I am sorry" Edward said as I grabbed a book and threw it at him, "sorry doesn't cut it Edward! I will not forgive you this time, I hate you Edward Cullen and I hate you Alice Cullen!" I yelled as I took off the ring her gave me and threw it at him. I then turned to Esme who was looked sad and if she could cry she would as I hugged her and Carlisle, I then hugged Emmett and Rose as I just felt tired and hurt about everything. "I think I should go, you guys can call me when you like except for Edward and Alice" I told them as I walked out and slammed the door as I got into my truck and drove off as tears went down my face. I grabbed my cell and dialed Sam's number as I waited for him to pick up.

[Sam/Bella]

Isa?

Sammy

I said as I wanted to cry at that moment

Whats wrong?

H..he cheated on me

What! That basterd!

I heard him curse a bit as I smiled a bit

I think I am going to go visit Damon Salvatore, remember him?

Yea that vampire, alright well call me when you get there

Alright and don't tell dean you know how he feels about him, Bye

I hung up as I drove home and parked, I walked in as I saw Charlie, Billy, and Jake sitting down watching the game. "Jake" I mumbled as he looked up at me and got up as he hugged me, "whats wrong?" he asked as I broke down crying. I felt Jake pick me up and walk up to my room as he put me down, "h..he cheated on me Jake, after everything happened and I forgave him he did that" I said as he growled and hugged me rubbing my back. "It is going to be ok Bella" he told me as I nod and lay down falling asleep two minutes later.

**|Jake's P.O.V|**

I watched Bella sleep as I got up and covered her up as I walked downstairs, "is she ok Jake?" Charlie asked. I sit down and look down, "he cheated on her Charlie, that basterd cheated on Bella" I said as Billy and Charlie looked shocked. "How dare he cheat on her when she gave him a second chance" Charlie as I nodded and looked outside, "I should get back to the pack and tell them whats going on" I said as they both nod. Charlie knows about me being a wolf and the pack and the Cullen's, he has kept the secret for a year now. I walked out of the house and into the woods as I shifted into a wolf and started to run towards la push, I shifted back to human and put on shorts as I walked towards Sam and Paul. "Whats wrong?" Paul asked as I looked at him, "That leech cheated on Bella"I told them as the looked shocked and angry, "that basterd" they both said in unison.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I woke up an hour later and looked around for Jake as I got up and walked downstairs as I was hugged by Charlie, "I am sorry hunny" he said as I smile a bit. "Uncle I am going to leave for a while, I got this friend who lives in Mystic Falls and I already told Sam that I am going to visit him" I said as he looked at me, "alright hun" he told me as I hugged him. I walked up to my room and packed as I walked downstairs, "Billy if you guys need anything just tell Jake to call me, he knows I can help" I said as he nodded. I walk up to my room again and grabbed my cell as I looked at the contacts and dialed Damon's number.

[Damon/Bella]

Well well well if it isn't Isa, how are you?

Hi Damon, um can you come get me in forks? I need to get out of here

Sure, I will be there in the morning

Ok thanks Damon bye

Bye baby

I hung up the phone and smiled, Damon always made me smile when I am down. I met him with my brothers when we were on a hunt, he was hot and he was my best friend. He saved me once when I almost died, he told me that I was his best friend and his humanity. I packed the rest of my things and walked downstairs, "hey uncle my friend is coming to pick me up in the morning" I said as he looked at me, "alright just don't forget to call Sam or Dean" I said as I nod. I went to bed that night and woke up in the morning as I got dressed wearing black skinny jeans with a red tank top and a black leather jacket as I curled my hair and put on light make-up. I put on my black boots and walked downstairs as I hugged Charlie, "I am going to stop by Jake's house and then at the Cullen's to say bye to them and don't worry I only wanna say bye to the people I trust" I told him as he smiled and kissed his cheek as I heard a car stop. I got my things and walked out to see Damon leaning against his car wearing black jeans with a light grey t-shirt and a black leather jacket as he helped me put my things in the back. "Uncle this is Damon, Damon this is my Uncle Charlie" I introduced them as they shook hands, "well I guess this is bye, I will be visiting in two weeks Uncle" I told him as he hugged me and said bye as I got in the passenger seat. I asked him to stop at at the res, I gave him the directions as I looked at Billy's house and then at Damon as I got off and Jake walked out and hugged me. "Hey Jake, I am leaving for a while. I will be back in two weeks so we can take care of Victoria"I said, we had found out a week ago that Victoria is creating an army and they will be here in three weeks. "Alright, be careful" he said as I smile and wave as I got back in the car and told him the directions to the Cullen's house, I got off and knocked on the door as Rose answered and hugged me. "Bella! I thought I was never going to see you again" she said as I smiled a bit, "is the family here?" I asked as she looked at me, "yea except for Alice and Edward who are upstairs acting like nothing happened" she said with venom in her voice as I laughed a bit. I followed her as Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett on the couch as I sat down, "I just wanted to say goodbye to everyone before I left" I said as I saw everyone in shock. "I will be back in two weeks for the last bit of practice with the wolves though" I said as Esme got up and hugged me. "I am sorry for everything dear" she said as I smiled, "its fine Esme, but I think you guys need to know something about me. Charlie isn't my father he is my Uncle" I told them, they looked shocked as I looked down. "My father sent me to him before he died to keep me safe, my father is a hunter who hunts the supernatural, I will explain later when I get back" I told them as Rose hugged me, "we are not mad Bella and we all love you" she said as I hugged her back. "Thanks Rose, I should go my ride is not someone who waits" I told them as I smiled and got up, "well one thing bella, you look HOT in those clothes" Emmett said as I laughed a bit when Rose hit the back of his head. "Bella" Jasper said as I look at him, "Can I come with you?" he asked as I looked at him and then at his family, "sure if its alright with everyone, we will be back and I told the pack that too" I said as everyone said it was fine and hugged both of us as I saw Jasper ran upstairs and pack. "Well I guess its bye for now, I will call when we get there"I said as they hugged me again and Jasper as I walked out with him and got into the passenger seat while Jasper got in the back. "This is Jasper, Damon" I said as he looked in the mirror and smirked, "Well well well, Jasper Whitlock is that you?" he asked as I looked at them both. "Damon Salvatore" Jasper said as I looked out the window while Damon drove, "we were both in the army together" he said as I smiled and nod. "How are you alive?" Jasper asked as I look at Damon, "I am a vampire but a different kind an original one" he said as Jasper was shocked and then smiled. We passed the forks sign as I smiled and looked at Jasper, "well looks like this a start to a new start for us" I said as he smiled and said, "yes I think we need a new start" I smiled and lay back as I fall asleep while Jasper and Damon talk.

* * *

_Yes, this is a BellaxKlaus story but it will have a little BellaxDamon in this story as well. _

_Who should be Damon be paired with? I already know who Jasper is going go be with, I just need Damon. _

_I will explain the pairings in the next chapter_

_Review :)_


	3. Arriving in Mystic Falls

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

It took us the whole night to get to Mystic Falls with Damon's driving, Jasper had drove half the night and then Damon drove again after he slept. "So tell me whats been going on Damon" I said as I look at him, "well there is this hybrid named Klaus who wants Elena's blood to make hybrids but can't since she turned into a vampire now, so stay away from him" he said as I smile and nod as we just passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. I yawned as I look at Jasper and Damon, "we should stop to change and then head to the grill" Damon said as I nod. We stopped at a gas station as I got off and walked to the trunk and grabbed some clothes, I walked into the bathroom and changed into black shorts and a purple tank top and put my black leather jacket on as I got my clothes and walked out putting it in my bag. I waited for Damon and Jasper to get out as I yawned, I took out my cell and checked it as I saw 20 missed calls from Alice and Edward as I growled a bit, "annoying" I mumbled as I felt a hand wrap around my waist. "who is annoying? Damon said as I looked at him and Jasper, "Alice and Edward keep calling" I said as Jasper looked at me and frowned. "Lets just go and ignore them" I said as he smiled and we got back into the car and drove off towards the grill, we parked as I got off and walked inside with Damon and Jasper. I felt all eyes on us as I followed Damon to a table full of people, "who are they" someone asked as Damon answered, "this is Bella and that is Jasper, they are my friends" I smiled and looked at them, "Isabella, you can call me Isa or Bella and this is my friend Jasper" I said as they started to introduce themselves. Bonnie who is a witch, Caroline who is a vampire, Jeremy who is human, Matt who is also human, Elena who is a vampire,Tyler who is a werewolf, and Stefan who is Damon's brother. "So Bella tell me why you moved here?" Jeremy asked, I sat down as I look at jasper and then at them, "well I needed a break..I found out a day ago my fiance was cheating on me" I said as I looked down. I felt Elena, Caroline, and Elena hug me as I smile and looked at them, "thanks and I am fine, I yelled at him and it felt good to yell at him" I said as I laughed a bit. We talked for hours as I told Damon and Jasper I was going to take a walk, I got up and walked outside as I took out my cell and dialed Jake's number.

[Jake,Bella]

Bella!-I heard Jake's voice yell as I smile-

Hey Jake, I just got here

Thats good, we had a meeting today with the Cullen's. I wanted to kill Edward and Alice, ugh they were like kissing and all over each other it was disgusting

Oh, well its their life and I don't care. I am tired of him and he was controlling, I think he just wanted me so Alice can play barbie doll dress up with me

That has to be annoying, I wish I can get away from here and not see it

Oh Jake, I will be there in two weeks or so and then we can take care of Victoria and then we won't hear from them again

Yea, Well I have to go. I have to do patrol, bye Bella

Bye Jake

I hung up the phone and looked up as I walked, I decided to head to Damon's house. I walked and then bumped into someone, I looked up at him and blushed as he put his hand out and helped me up. "Sorry" I said as he smiled and kissed my hand, "don't worry love" he said as he looked at me. "Who are you?" I asked him as I look at him, he was cute as I smiled at him, "My name is Klaus" he said as I just stared at him knowing who he was.

* * *

_Sorry for a short chapter, Next chapter will be longer. She meets Klaus :3 _

_Pairings:_

_Bella and Klaus_  
_Jasper and Rebekah _  
_Stefan and Elena_  
_Elijah and Katherine _  
_Tyler and Caroline _  
_Jacob and Bonnie_  
_Damon and Lexi_  
_Jeremy and Leah_

_In this story Lexi is alive, Do you guys like the pairings? _

_Review :)_


	4. Meeting Klaus

**|Klaus's P.O.V|**

I was walking alone on the streets as I bumped into a girl and thought she was beautiful, I looked at her and told her who I was. She looked shocked as I chuckled, "so you know who I am" I said as she looked up at me, "yes, Damon told me to stay away" she said. "Damon? as in Damon Salvatore?" I said as she nodded, "Well I won't hurt you, lets get to know each other" I said as I put my hand out. She looked at me and then took my hand as I smiled and walked her towards my home, I looked at her as she walked. We got to the house 20 minutes later and let her in as she looked at me, I took her to the living room as she sat down. "So what is your name?" I asked as she looked at me, "my name is Isabella Marie Winchester" She said as she looked at me. I pour us a glass of whiskey as I handed her the glass and took it drinking it, "lovely name, so tell me why did you come to Mystic Falls?" I asked her as she looked at me and then looked down. "I had to get away from my Uncle's place, I found out my fiance was cheating on me" She said as I was shocked and angry at the boy. "He was a Cold one, I would of turned into one if he didn't cheat on me" She said as I got up and sat down next to her as I took her hand and kissed it. "He doesn't deserve you" I said as She looked at me and smiled.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I looked at Klaus as I smiled at him, "so who does deserve me?" I said as he looked at me and leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back as I pushed him away, "I can't, you hurt people" I told him as he frowned. "Isabella, I like you and have you heard of imprints?" he asked as I looked at him and nod, "well I am a hybrid, half-vampire and half-werewolf. My werewolf side imprinted on you" he said as I blushed. "So what happens now?" I ask as I look at him, "Be my girlfriend" he said as I look at him and then said, "If I be your girlfriend, you have to promise me you will not make hybrids" he looked down as I knew he was thinking. "Alright, I won't need hybrids since I have my mate" he said as I smiled and hugged him pressing my lips into his. He kissed me deeply as I looked at him, "wow" I mumbled as he smiled, "I think I should go, Damon would get worried" I said as he helped me up and walked out the door for me. "I will drive you" he said as i nod and walk to his car as he drove me to the Salvatore house," thanks" I said as I kissed him and got off walking to the front door. I walked in as I saw Damon looking at me, "where have you been!" he yelled as I looked at him, "I met Klaus and we talked" I said as he looked pissed. "What! I told you to stay away" he said as I looked at him, "I bumped into him and he wanted to talk so I let him" I said as I crossed my arms. "He is evil Isa" he said as I sighed and looked at him, "I just can't ignore him Damon, his werewolf side imprinted on me" I said as he looked shocked. "Dammit Isa, fine I will give him a chance" he said as I hugged him, "he won't go after Elena anymore though" I said as he looked at me suprised, "I told him no more hybrids and he said ok" I said as I smile. "I will here only for two weeks, got some vampires to fight" I sigh as I chuckled, "Cold ones?" he asked as I nodded, "She made an army and wants me dead" I said as I sat down. "stupid Edward" I mumbled as he chuckled and sat down, "well I will go with you when the time comes" he said as I looked at him and smirked. Dean says I am a female Damon, I laugh a bit as he looked at me confused as I smile and said, "dean says I am a female you" he laughed and chuckled, "yup" he said. I smiled as I got up, "well I am heading to bed" I said as I kissed his cheek and walked up to Damon's room as I fell on his bed and slept. I woke up the next morning as I yawned and felt a around around my waist, I looked and smiled as Damon was asleep and I then gave him a peck on his lips as he opened his eyes and looked at me, "Well that was a good wake up call" he said as I smirked and sat up. "You know waking up in my bed may have people talking" I said as he sat up and kissed my shoulder, "don't worry Isa" he said as he winked at me and got up as I smiled. I got up and walked into the bathroom as I took a shower, after half an hour I got out and walked out with on a towel wrapped around myself, I got out my clothes as I felt arms wrap around me and whisper in my ear, "look at you, nice body" I blushed looking at him. "Damon!" I yelled as he chuckled and downstairs, I got dressed putting my underwear on and then black shorts and a white tank top as I walked downstairs. I watched him as he was drinking as I smiked and went up to him and leaned down against his ear, "hello baby" I whisper as I watched him shiver. I smiled and hugged him as he kissed my cheek.

**|Jasper's P.O.V|**

I had told damon I was going to hunt, I had been gone the whole night to think about everything that has been going on. I heard a twig snap as I looked at the forest, "who's there?" I said as a female come out, she was pretty. "Hello my name is Rebekah" she said as I looked at him, "Jasper" I said as she smiled. "What you doing in the forest alone?" she asked as I looked at her, "hunting" I said as she looked at me confused, "I can tell your a vampire, I am on but I am a Cold one" I said as she looked at me. "Oh wow never met a Cold one" she said as I look at her, "Well I should get going, I am living at the Salvatore Boaring House" I said as she turns around,"alright bye Jasper" she said as I run back to the Boarding House.

* * *

_Next chapter will be longer_

_I am still trying to figure out pairings_

_Who should be with Damon?_

_Damon/Bella/Klaus_

_Damon/Leah_

_Damon/Bonnie_

_Damon/Lexi_

_Review :)_


	5. Talking with Klaus and Damon

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I hugged Damon as he put me on his lap and kissed my neck, Damon told me everything about him and about Elena. He never liked Elena, he told me she reminded him to much of Katherine who is my best friend. Shocking right?, I met her once when she passed by forks and she told me how she liked Stefan and how guilty she was for playing with Damon's heart. I was shocked that day and I had called Damon to tell him what she said, he was a bit shocked and tried to deny it. From that day she became my best friend, "so have you talked to Kat?" he asked as I looked at him, "no the last time I talked to her is when she was here making trouble" I said as he chuckled, "yup always the troublemaker" he said. He was still a bit uneasy with her but he forgave her, "I told her about Edward and Alice, she wants to kill them" I said as I laughed a bit and looked down as he hugged me. "He doesn't deserve you, I love you and Klaus loves you" he said as I smiled, "I need to tell Klaus about you" I said as he nods, "hey" Jasper said as I looked at him and smiled. "Hey, how are you?" I ask as he looked at me and sat down across from us, "I am alright, I met this girl in the forest last night her name is Rebekah, she is a vampire like you damon" he said as I looked at Damon. "Yup, she is an original vampire" he said as Jas looked shocked a bit, "wow I met an original" he said as I laughed a bit and hugged Damon.

**|Klaus's P.O.V|**

I woke up early in the morning as I heard my sister talk to about a male she saw in the woods last night. "Jasper was his name and he was hot" I heard her say as I looked at her, "well sister have a crush?" I told her as she glared at me and walked out. I sat down and looked up as I thought of Isabella, I got up and walked out of the house as I ran to the Salvatore Boarding House and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps as Bella opened the door, "well hello there" she said as I took her hand and kissed it, "come on in" she said as I walked in and looked at Damon who was drinking and another male who was reading. I sit down and look at them, "so Isa here tells me you imprinted on her" Damon said as I look at her and nod. "I love her as well Klaus" Damon said as she blushed and got up as she hugged me, "I love you both" she said as I licked her neck and smiled as she shivered. "I think you both are my mates" she said as I looked at Damon and he was looking at Isa, "well darling looks like you found mates" the male said as I looked at him, "I'm Jasper" he said as I nod and looked down at Isa. "I am alright with sharing with you Klaus" Damon said as I looked at him, "alright and don't worry about Elena I don't need no hybrids anymore since I got Bella" I told him. She smiled at me and kissed me as I growl lightly kissing her deeply, "I should tell you guys now that me and Jasper are heading back to forks in two weeks for the battle with Victoria" she said as I looked at her. "We are going with you" I and Damon said in unison, she laughed a bit and looked at both of us as she said, "of course" she smiled. "So Jasper my sister said she saw you last night" I said as he looked at me wide eyed, "yes I was feeding" he said as I smiled and said, "well she likes you and if you like her please take care of her don't hurt her" I said as he looked at me, "I will never hurt her" he said.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I smiled at Jasper as I hugged Klaus and got up as I hugged Damon as well. "We should tell your brother about everything" I said as they looked at me with worry, "I will talk with him since he doesn't trust Klaus" Damon said as I kissed his cheek and smile. "Well I am going to to the grill with Jasper and be back later" I said as I got up and kissed them both, I blushed feeling both of them squeeze my butt as I grabbed Jasper and walked out to my car. I got in and drove off as Jasper chuckled, "I had to get away before they take me to bed" I said as I laughed a bit and Jasper smiled, "well their emotions were lust and love" he said as I looked at him as I drove to the grill and parked. I got out and walked in with Jasper, I looked at Damon's brothers group as I walked into a booth and sat down and looked at the menu. I looked at Jasper, "So what we going to do when we go back and confont the two cheaters?" I ask him as he looked at me, "well I think we should kill one of them and make the other suffer" he said as I laughed a bit. "No we don't kill them but we stay strong and show that we are happy without them" I said as he nods. I order some food as I eat and talk with Jasper, we talked about the family and everything as I smiled and got up as I drove home to sleep.

* * *

_Bella is going to be with Klaus and Damon so its a Klaus/Bella/Damon story._

_It was hard to choose since everyone wanted different person._

_I changed two couples and the rest will stay the same_

_Seth and Bonnie_

_Jacob and Lexi_

_So what should happen next? Should Bella get pregnant by Klaus or get turned into a vampire like him?_

_Review :)_


	6. Spending the day with Damon

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

It has been two days as I spent time with Damon and Klaus, I felt arms wrap around me as I giggled and looked at Klaus. I had stayed at his house last night and got drunk and had sex as well, it was amazing and hot, "morning" I said as he kissed me. "last night was amazing" he said as I blushed, "I should be getting back to Damon's before he thinks you kidnapped me" I said as he laughed a bit and looked at me, "let me take you on a date tonight" he said as I smiled. "Sure" I said as he kissed me, I got up as I was naked and walked to the bathroom to take a shower, it took me 20 minutes to shower and 10 minutes to change. I kissed him and said goodbye as I drove home, I walked in and felt arms wrap around me as I smiled, "good morning Damon" I said as he kissed me and smiled. "Morning Isa" he whispered in my ear, I blush as I smile, "have you talked with your brother and his girlfriend" I said as he nodded. "Klaus wants to take me out tonight" I said as he looked at me and kissed my neck, "well spend time with me until the date then my sweet" he said as I giggled and kissed him. "Of course" I said as I got out of his hold and walked upstairs, "lets go to your room" I said as I winked at him and walked to his room. I was about to enter the room when my cell ran from downstairs, I kissed his cheek and walked down and grabbed my cell as I answered.

[Jake/Bella]

Hello?

Bella! Its Jake

Hey Jake, how is everything over there?

Its alright just Edward and Alice pissing me off asking where you guys are

Why? Fucking cheaters don't need to know

They talked to the family and me about it was a mistake and that they want you back

Wow well Its to late for that

Well I will talk to you later, Sam is having a meeting

Bye Jake

Bye

I hung up as I walk back up to Damon's room as I looked at Damon who is laying down on the bed and smiles as I got on top of him and kisses him.

**|Jasper's P.O.V|**

I had been spending time with damon when Isa is with Klaus, Its been a great past couple of days. Now I am here sitting in the grill reading, "can I sit with you?" a voice said as I looked up at the female I saw in the forest a few days ago. "Yes darling" I said as she sits and smiled. "Rebekah right?" I said as she looked at me, "yes and your Jasper the sexy cowboy" she said as I smiled. "Let me take you on a date tonight darling" I said as she smiled, "sure pick me up at 7" she said as she got up and walked out as I watched her leave, I stayed for an hour and then went home.

**|Damon's P.O.V|**

I watch as Isa is asleep in my arms as I smile and kisse her forehead, I am glad I met her because I think if I didn't I would be lost. I had talked to Stefan about Klaus and he thinks I am crazy trusting him but I don't care what he thinks, I heard Isa's cell phone ring as I grab it and look at the caller id, Sam, I answer it.

[Sam/Damon]

Hello Sammy boy!

Damon, where is Bella?

She is asleep next to me

Damon did you sleep with my sister?

I smirked.

Sam you can't tell Isa what to do and is their anything you need?

I know just worried, Dean hasn't found out yet and he is at the bar right now

Well don't worry Sam she is safe with me right now and I will protect her

I know Sam, we told you about our life and how Lucifer wants her

I know Sam

Dean still thinks she is in forks, he is trying to find a way to protect her from him

We will figure it out Sam and I will tell her you called

Thanks Damon, bye

I hung up as I put the phone down and looked down at Isa, I look at the time knowing I have to wake her for the date with Klaus. I shaked her a bit as she moved a bit and opened her eyes looking at me.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I woke up from Damon shaking me as I looked at him, "hey what time is it?" I ask as he smiled. "It's five, you got about an hour to get ready" he said as I got up and kissed him as he pins me to the bed. I looked up at him and blushed as he smirked, "you and your smirking now can I get up to get dressed" I said as he let me go and I got off the bed. I got dressed in a blue dress that went up to my knees and black high heels, I put up my hair and let a piece of my hair go on each side. "You look sexy" he said as I smiled and hugged him, "I am going to go talk to Jasper" I said as I kissed him and walked out of the room downstairs as I saw Jasper sitting down reading. "Hey" I said as he looked up at me, "you look beautiful" he said as I sat down, "I got a date with Klaus, how is everything?" I ask. "I got a date as well with his sister Rebekah" he said as I smiled, "thats great, I talked to Jake today" I said as he looked at me. "He said they wanted us back and that they kept asking where we are" I said as he looked angry, "thats is messed up" he said as I nod. "It is to late for them, we found people we like" I said as he chuckled and got up, "well I am going to get dressed and go pick up Rebekah talk to you when you get back" he said as I got up as well and hugged him, "good luck on you date" I said as he kissed my forehead and walked upstairs.

* * *

Next chapter is the date with Klaus

Review :)


	7. Author's Note

The next chapter will be uploaded late, Sorry everyone I was almost done writing it but my stupid laptop decided to freeze and I had to restart it :( I will try to get the next chapter up soon.


	8. The Dates

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I had finished getting ready as I had talked to Jasper about Klaus and Rebekah as I walked downstairs ignoring Stefan and the doppelganger. I felt arms wrap around me as I smile, "what time is Klaus picking you up?" he asks me as I look at him, "he said around seven so soon" I said. He kissed me as I kissed him back, "I should wait for him in the front because of Saint Stefan" I said as I kissed his cheek and walked outside. I wait for about 20 minutes until I hear a car drive up, I smile as I get up and get in as I kissed him. "I missed you love" he said as I smile, "I missed you 2 and I am excited for this date" I said as he started to dive off. I looked out the window as I smile, it took us 10 minutes to get to where he was taking me on the date. I look at him as we stopped outside of the woods where there is a path, I get out as he comes behind me and covers my eyes. I smile as he leads me through the trial, it took us 10 minutes to get to where he was taking me. He uncovered my eyes and gasped as I see a table in the middle of a meddow with roses around them and a candle in the middle, "beautiful" I said as he took my hand and walked me to the table. "All for you love" he said as I sat down and smiled, he had cooked pasta and italian bread as I smiled while he poured wine in our glasses. "So how is everything?" he asks, "good just relaxing and spending time with you and Damon" I said as he smiled. I started to eat as I smiled, "this is really good" I said as he looked at me, "thanks I made it just for you" he said as I drink some wine. "So Damon told me of all the trouble you did in this town" I said as he looked at me and sighed, "yes I wanted to unlock my werewolf side that I killed people and threatened everyone who oppossed, I was lonely and without my family it is hard" he said. "Alright well promise me you won't do anything else and don't hurt people" I said as he looked at me, "I promise" he said as I smiled. We talked for hours until it got late as he picked me up and walked me to the car as he had called a hybrid to clean up the mess, I kissed him as he kissed me back and put me in the passenger seat as he drove to his home. He then got out and picked me up as he ran to his room putting me on the bed and kissed me as he moves his hand up my leg under my dress, "my bella" he whispered as he kissed my neck.

**|Klaus's P.O.V|**

We had sex for hours until she past out, I kissed her forehead and lays down next to her as I wrap my arms around her. "I love you Bella" I whisper as I soon fall asleep next to her.

**|Jasper's P.O.V|**

It took me 30 minutes to get ready as I was dressed in black pants with a white buttoned shirt and a nice jacket, I walked downstairs as I saw Damon in the kitchen. "Hey" I said as he looked at me, "hey you looking good, Bella just left so I take it you got a date?" he asked as I smile. "Yup with Klaus's sister Rebekah" I said as he chuckled, "well good luck on the date" he said as I waved goodbye and got in the car and drove to the address she gave me. I parked and honked the horn as I saw her come out in a red sleevelessd dress and red high heels, she got in the passenger seat and smiled at me. "You look beautiful darling" I said as she smiled, "you look handsome" she said as I started to drive to the restaurant. It took us 20 minutes to get to the restuarant since it was a bit out of town, "I found this place while me and Bella were driving here" I said as I got out and walked to her door and opened it for her. We took our seats and ordered as we talked about Klaus and everything that happened in the town, it took us in hour to eat and talk as we walked out and drove to her home as she took me to her room and I pinned her to the wall and kissed her as we closed the door to her room and never came out until the morning.

* * *

_Sorry about it being short_

_Review :)_


	9. Shocking News

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I wake up in Klaus's bed as I turn around and watch him sleep, I smile as I kiss him as I watched him open his eyes, "mm I love waking up like this" he said as I smile. "We should get up and go talk with Damon about the trip to forks in a week" I said as he held me close, "alright lets just rest for a bit" he said as I look at him. "Let me go take a bath" I said as he kissed me and I kissed him back, we took a bath together and got dressed as he went downstairs to make us breakfast. I texted Damon that we will be there soon as I walked down and smiled as I watched him cook, we ate and then got in the car driving to the Boarding House to talk to Damon.

A week and a half past since we left forks, me and Jasper are heading back for the fight against Victoria. We told Damon, Klaus, and Becca that they could stay but they wouldn't listen, I was worried about the fight and about them. I got up from bed as I felt sick and ran to the toilet and threw up, I flushed and walked to the sink as I washed my face. I haven't told Damon or Klaus this but I have been feeling sick these past days, I took a shower and got dressed in white shorts and a black tank top as I walked out of the house going to the grill.

I walked as I felt someone grab my arm and pull me in a car, I looked at the women as she drove. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you and the unborn child" she said as I froze, "what child?" I ask afraid of what she was about to say. "The child you are carrying, you have been feeling sick yes?" she said as I nod, "You are pregnant and the Child is Klaus's" she said as she drove to a house. "Why did you take me?" I ask as she put her hand on my flat stomach, "This child will be special, you are good for Klaus and this baby will bring his family back together" she said as she got off and helped me out of the car. I followed her inside, as I sat down and looked at her.

"How am I pregnant?" I ask, "Klaus is a hybrid so he is half vampire and half werewolf, vampires can't procreate but werewolves can" she said as I looked at her, "will I die?" I said as she looked down. "I don't know, since your human and the baby will be like Klaus maybe but I will save you" she said looking at me, "how?" I ask as she smiled, "I am a witch, my name is Allison" she said as I looked at her and smiled. "Thanks for telling me, now what happens?" I ask as she looked at me, "I am going to stay and protect you" she said as I got up. "I should go before Klaus or Damon worry" I said as she got up, "I can drive you to the grill and here is my number" she said handing me a paper as I took it and put it in my pocket. "Thanks" she said as I followed her to the car.

**|Damon's P.O.V|**

I was at the grill waiting for Bella to show up, it was an hour since I had received a text from her saying she was heading to the grill. I was worried, It was until 20 minutes passed and I saw her walk in and towards me as I got up and hugged her. "Where the hell were you?" I ask as she looked at me and hugged, "take me to Klaus please I need to talk to both of you" she said as I lead her outside to my car and put her in the passenger seat and got in driving to his home.

**|Klaus's P.O.V|**

I was in the living room talking to Becca and Jasper, "so how are things with you guys?" I ask as Becca smiled, "Great! After the fight with the cold ones we are going to travel for a while" she said. "That is great, I am going to un dagger our siblings after the fight" I said as she looked at me shocked, "really?" she said as I nod and she hugged me. I heard a car drive up as I look at them and smile, "its Bella and Damon" I said.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I was shocked and wanted to talk to Klaus and Damon, I walked in the grill and told Damon to take me to Klaus. Here we are in front of the house as I got out taking Damon's hand and walked to the door as Becca opened the door and hugged me. "Hey Becca" I said as she smiled, "Hey Isa" she said as she had given that nickname to me when we met. "I need to talk to Nik" I said as she showed me to where they were at, he came up to me and kissed my forehead taking me to sit in the middle of him and Damon. I look down, "something happened" I said as they looked at me, "love tell me whats wrong" he asked as I look at him.

"I met a witch today, she had grabbed me when I was walking and I was afraid but when she told me something I was shocked and wanted answers" I said as Damon and Klaus took my hands and held them. "What is it Bella?" Damon asked, "she told me I was pregnant with Klaus's Child" I said as they all froze from the news, "H..how?" Klaus said. "she said its because your a hybrid and that since your a werewolf as well you can procreate" I told him as Damon looked at me worried while Becca and Jas were looking at me worried as well. "Did she tell you anything else?" Jas asked, "I asked her if I would die" I said as I looked down and tighten my grip on their hands. "She said she doesn't know but maybe, she said she will save me and that she was going to protect me"

I said as they looked at me frozen from the news as I looked down knowing I had to tell them the other stuff I kept. "There is also something else you don't know Klaus, have you heard of Lucifer?" I asked him as his eyes went wide, "yes he is out and causing disaster everywhere he goes" he said as I looked at him. "My name is Isabella Marie Winchester, I am a hunter but right now I am in hiding" I said as he looked at me confused, "my brothers are hunters as well, my twin is Lucifer's vassal and Lucifer wants me as his wife" I said looking down as tears go down my cheek. "My brothers put me in hiding in forks and had a witch enchant my necklace I have on now to hide me from him" I said as Damon hugged me, "but I haven't told my brothers that he had called me the day I found out Edward was cheating" I told him as Damon froze next to me.

"Bella, you need to tell them" he said as I looked at him and looked at Klaus, "Klaus?" I said as he looked at me and took my hand as he kissed it. "I promise you love I will protect you" he said as he kissed me forehead, "your not mad?" I asked as he kissed me, "never I love you" he said as I smiled. "I will protect you and our unborn child" he said as I put my hand on my stomach, "yes Bella we are going to protect you, I love you as well" Damon said as he kissed my forehead. I took out my cell and looked at them as they smiled, Becca and Jas had went to their room to talk about stuff while I was with them calling my brothers.

[Sam/Bella]

Hey Bella

Sammy, I need to tell you something and don't freak out

Go ahead sis

He called me

What! When?

It was the day I found out Edward was cheating

Don't worry Bella, we will figure everything out just stay there with Damon

Alright Brother, bye

I hung up as I put the phone in my pocket, I looked at them and smiled as they both kissed my forehead. "I got us plate tickets for our flight" Klaus said as I looked at him, "oh thanks" I said as I kissed him and smiled.

* * *

_Next chapter Jasper is in Mystic Falls and the Sacrifice_

_Review :) _


	10. Arriving in Forks

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I got up from the bed as today was the flight to seattle, I covered my mouth as I ran to the bathroom and threw up. "Ugh, morning sickness sucks" I mumbled as I took a shower and got dressed wearing black shorts with a blue tank top and black leather Jacket, Klaus was picking me and Damon up soon. We had told his brother and Elena last night about the baby and the fight, I became friends with Elena since she reminds me of Angela and Stefan well he was ok, "are you ready?" Damon said from my door. I look at him and smile as I got my bag but he grabbed it saying I shouldn't carry heavy things, I nod as I walk downstairs and saw Stefan with Elena. "Are you guys ready?" I ask as they nod, we decided to invited them to come and they accepted saying they needed to get out of town.

I walked outside with Elena talking as I got in the back with her, "so how is the baby?" she asked as I look at her, "good, Allison is helping me and oh yea Damon she said she is coming with us to keep me safe" I said as Damon looked at me with worry and then nodded. "I haven't seen Damon act so nice, me and Stefan talked and he told me you are doing him good" she said as I smiled,it took us 10 minutes to get to the airport and get in the plane with everyone. Allison was next to me talking about the baby as I smiled, "we should go shopping, what you think Elena?" I ask as she looked at me and smiled, "yea sounds good" she said. I put my hand on my baby bump as I smiled, I was showing a bit since it was not a normal pregnancy, Allison said that the baby will be born in five or six months.

It tooks us 5 hours to get to seattle, we are going to meet the Cullen's and the wolves to practice. I called Jake as he told me they were at the field, I told Klaus and now here we are on the way to the field. Jasper was next to me holding my hand calming me down since Allison said not the get stressed alot, "everything will be fine" he said as I look at him, "I am worried, I don't what he would do when he finds out and what Alice will do when she finds you with Becca" I said as he hugged me. Klaus was driving while Damon was next to me rubbing my back, we parked and saw the Cullen's and the wolves in the middle practicing.

"Bella is here!" Alice's annoying voice said, I sighed as Damon helped me out of the car. He put his arm around my waist as I smiled, Allison was next to me with Elena and Klaus and Stefan were in front of us with Jas and Becca. "Welcome" Carlisle said as Jas smiled at him, "Hello Carlisle its nice to see you again" he said as Allison was rubbing my back trying to calm my nerves. "Bella" I heard his voice as Damon and Klaus glared at him, I saw Alice glaring at Becca who was holding Jasper's hand as I sighed. I looked at Jake who had went behind a tree and transformed back into a human as he walked to me and Damon, I looked up at Damon and smiled as he let me go and I hugged Jake.

"Bella, I missed you" he said as I smiled, "Missed you too Jake, this is Damon" I said introducting Jake to Damon. He looked at him, "well its nice to meet you, you look normal" he said as I smirked and Stefan and Elena laughed. "What is so funny?" I said looking at them, "well Isa that Smirk remind us of Damon I think you have been spending to much time with him" Elena said as I blushed as she smiled. "Do I really smirk like you?" I asked him looking up at him, "Well hun you find my smirk sexy" he said as Allison was still rubbing my back.

I heard a cough as I looked at everyone else and blushed hiding my face in Damon's shirt, I heard growling and I knew who it was from. "You touched her?!" he spoke as Damon glared at him, "yes I did so shut it you lost her the moment you slept with that Whore of a sister" he said. I heard him growl more and felt Klaus wrap his arms around me pulling me away as Edward attacked Damon, "Damon!" I yelled as Stefan grabbed Edward by the neck slamming him into a tree. Damon got up from the ground as he looked at me up and down, Allison came over to me and Klaus as she whispered something in Klaus's ear.

He looked down at me, "Jasper and Becca? Can you take Elena and Bella home to Charlie's? he said as I looked at Damon and him. "Sure"Becca said coming over with Jas as I walked to her, I saw Alice move fast and pushed Becca as she bumped into me as I fell on the ground and screamed. It was a hard push as I coughed blood, "Klaus! Damon!" I yelled as I shivered and Allison came to me putting her hand on my stomach as I passed out.

**|Klaus's P.O.V|**

I growled and pinned the pixie whore to a tree, "Allison!" I yelled as I heard her sigh and talk to Jasper. "Take her home now" she said as I looked back watched Jasper pick her up and get in the car with Elena and Becca. I watched them drive off as Allison put a hand on my shoulder, "She and the baby are fine, she just needs rest" she said as I heard everyone who didn't know yell, "Baby?!" I throw her towards her family while Damon does the same to the other one.

"Yes baby she is pregnant" I said as I glared at them, "how?!" the pixie said as I glared at her. "Shut it, I will give you no explanation" I said. "I am heading to Charlie's" Allison said as she walked off, "How is she?" the older lady said as I looked at her, "she is fine" I said as I looked at Damon. "Go home and watch her" I said as he nods and runs off as Stefan stood beside me, "Now I don't want any of you near her, Only the wolves because I don't trust you" I said. "Why the wolves?" Edward said as I glared at him, "I trust them and you don't go near her because you won't only have me but her brothers going after you" I said. "Brothers?" he said as I smirked, "oh she didn't tell you anything well what a surprise" I said with a laugh as I turned and walked off. "Goodbye" I said as me and Stefan ran to Charlie's.

* * *

_Review :)_


End file.
